C'est dans tes yeux que je me vois le mieux
by Lexyann
Summary: Ginny n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle n'arrête pas de penser à lui! Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut bien se dire, il ne veut pas lui sortir de la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces moments-là? On laisse faire le temps...


Bon je sais que je l'ai déjà postée, cette histoire, mais j'essaye une nouvelle manière de poster mes one-shot... Celle-ci fait parti de l'univers Destins parallèles! Pour me faire pardonner mon retard...(ça avance, ça avance, le chapitre 18...)

**

* * *

**

**C'est dans tes yeux que je me voie le mieux**

Les flammes de la cheminée crépitaient joyeusement. Je les fixais avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire que j'étais hypnotisée par le feu… et c'était presque le cas. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder et les événements de la soirée repassaient en boucle dans ma mémoire. Mais qu'avais-je fait? Qu'allait-Il penser de moi, maintenant? Bon d'accord… ce n'était pas très différent de mon comportement habituel mais bon… Durant toute l'année passée j'avais démontré avec une telle ferveur que je n'étais plus intéressée par Lui mais voilà que mes sentiments à Son égard refont surface après un an… Et plus, quand j'y pense… J'ai commencé à sortir avec Anthony à la fin juin de ma troisième année.

Et mes frères qui n'arrêtent pas de m'énerver avec ça…

Une chance qu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit… Mais une réalité traversa soudainement mon esprit. Et s'Il se réveillait par un de Ses sempiternels cauchemars à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui? Il viendrait sûrement s'asseoir près du feu, comme je l'avais fait… Oh, damnation! Étais-je donc maudite en amour?

Des bruits dans l'escalier… Oh non! Pas Lui! Je priai en silence pour que ce soit n'importe qui sauf Lui… Malheureusement, le ciel ne semble pas s'intéresser à mes petites prières bénignes et Il apparut sur le pas de la porte du salon, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude cachés derrière ses lunettes… Je déglutis difficilement. Il me fixa d'un air surpris. Je m'obligeai à Lui adresser la parole.

-Euh… B…bonsoir! balbutiai-je.

-Salut… Je peux m'asseoir?

Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça?

-B…bien sûr! Le sofa est à tout le monde!

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur Ses lèvres, mais il disparut aussitôt lorsqu'Il s'assit.

-Ça ne va pas? C'est encore ces cauchemars, c'est ça?

Il acquiesça gravement.

-Mais c'est pire…, marmonna-t-Il. Il n'y a pas que ça! Il y a aussi la culpabilité… Et se retrouver ici, ça n'arrange rien du tout… Cette place est maudite! Et après ce qui est arrivé en juin dernier, je ne sais plus si c'est la réalité ou un simple cauchemar.

-Oh Harry… tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de sa mort, c'est ça? Mais il faudra bien te rendre à l'évidence! Tout ce que tu pourrais dire ou faire n'arrangera rien. Il… il ne reviendra pas!

Il releva brusquement la tête. Oh non… Ai-je commis une bourde?

-Je le sais! Mais c'est trop difficile… à accepter. D'abord, mes parents, puis Diggory, et maintenant, Sirius… Je porte malheur!

Je posai une main sur son bras.

-Mais non… Regarde, moi, tu me portes bonheur!

Il me fixa d'un air incrédule. Oh non! Je n'ai pas dit ça! Si?

-Je te porte bonheur? Vraiment?

Si… Enfer et damnation! Je suis maudite! Mau-di-te! Je me sens rougir… Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme choix? M'enfuir? Non. S'enfuir serait la plus belle preuve d'amour envers lui. Je soupirai intérieurement. Eh bien, répondre, je crois…

-Euh… oui, murmurai-je.

Ouah! Bravo! Et le prix de la fille la plus tarte est décerné à… Ginevra Weasley! Applaudissez bien fort! Pourtant, mes pitreries ont un certain effet sur lui… Et, je ne peux m'en empêcher, je souris. Mon sourire semble contagieux car un vrai se dessine sur ses lèvres également.

-Tu es sincère? Ginny?

Je me repris en main. Fini les petites filles gênées. Je vais avoir quinze ans le douze septembre, quand même…

-On ne peut plus sincère!

-Tu es vraiment une fille géniale, Gin'. Je suis content que tu sois mon amie.

Je baissai les yeux et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer de nouveau. Pourquoi en ce moment? Hein? Pourquoi? Juste au moment où je voulais me reprendre en main… Maudit gène Weasley…

-Tu sais, je suppose qu'on peut tout se dire, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dis-je d'un ton légèrement plus aigu que la normale.

-Il y a une fille extraordinaire que je connais et que tu connais sûrement aussi! Et… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…

-Laisse parler ton cœur…

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore?

-C'est que… si je laissais parler mon cœur, tu serais surprise de ce qu'il dirait… ou plutôt ferait. De toute façon, cette fille est déjà prise, enfin je crois!

-En autre mot, tu l'aimes c'est ça? Mais tu ne sais pas comment lui dire?

Ouf! J'ai retrouvé ma voix normale. Harry plongea son regard dans les miens.

-En plein ça!

C'était trop! Je détournai le regard. Pas que je n'aimais pas ça! Bien au contraire! C'est juste que… J'avais peur de ce qu'il y lirait. C'était bien trop éloquent que ce que je ressentais pour lui y était inscrit. De toute façon, il parlait d'une autre fille que, apparemment, je n'égalerai jamais. Ou peut-être que… ou peut-être qu'il parlait de moi! Non! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour réalité, ma pauvre Ginny. Après tout, c'était Harry Potter! Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à toi? Il était sorti avec Cho Chang! Alors, tu sembles être une fille dénuée d'intérêt comparée à la plus belle fille de Poudlard! Elle est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais. Belle Asiatique de Serdaigle, Attrapeuse… Belle, intelligente, sportive… Ce que tu n'es pas! Hé! Attends une minute! Je suis sportive! J'ai été Attrapeuse! Et je veux tenter ma chance pour devenir Poursuiveuse! Mais ça change rien… Je me rends finalement à l'évidence. Moi, je suis… ordinaire. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. La petite dernière d'une famille nombreuse, la petite fille à sa maman. On n'attend rien de moi. Après tout, mes frères aînés ont déjà fait tout le boulot. Bill a été préfet en chef. Charlie, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Percy, préfet en… oups! c'est vrai! Il ne faut pas en parler. Fred et George, les farceurs invétérés, Ron… Même Ron a fait des choses exceptionnelles! Le petit héros de Poudlard avec Harry et Hermione. Il ne reste plus que moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire? Rien… À moins que… Après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer!

-En fait Harry, débutai-je, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider car je suis à peu près dans la même situation que toi…

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-En fait, ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner… C'est un garçon extraordinaire que tu connais sûrement également. Il est merveilleux et, s'il se voyait comme moi je le vois, je suis sûre qu'il serait beaucoup plus confiant en lui… même si je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas trop de misère à avoir confiance en lui. C'est juste que… il aimerait sûrement être vu d'une autre manière que ce que le monde le voit actuellement. Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends…

-Non, non! Je te comprends parfaitement. Ce garçon a de la chance d'être aimé par une fille comme toi. Je l'envie.

Oh… Mais quel idiot! Il n'a même pas deviné que je parlais de lui! À moins qu'il ne fasse exprès. Il a dit : Je l'envie! Je souris et secouai la tête d'un air légèrement moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry.

-Oh rien! C'est juste que… non rien! Je me demande comment tu fais!

-Comment je fais quoi?

Mais ma parole! Il ne fait pas exprès!

-Ça!

-Ça quoi?

-Oh… et puis laisse tomber… Après tout, on est toujours les derniers à remarquer les sentiments qui nous animent.

-Je ne te suis pas…

-Moi non plus à dire vrai! Je vais me coucher, il se fait tard… Au fait, je m'excuse pour ce soir…

-Tu t'en vas déjà?

Il n'a rien dit à propos de mes excuses!

-Oui, il est plus de minuit et…

-Mais minuit est une heure magique!

Je fronçai les sourcils, debout en face de la cheminée. Où voulait-il en venir?

-Reste, ajouta-t-il.

Je soupirai. Il se leva et me regarda tendrement. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine. Ce qu'il était beau! Et avec cet éclairage nocturne tamisé par les flammes dansantes du feu de foyer… J'entrouvris ma bouche. C'est à cet instant précis que je réalisai soudainement que Harry avait parlé de moi, quelques minutes plus tôt. Je suppose qu'il avait deviné la même chose puisqu'il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant, d'aussi… merveilleux. Même pas avec mon ex-petit ami. Je sentis ses mains jouer dans mes cheveux en j'en profitai pour enlever ses lunettes. Je rompis alors le baiser, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. D'abord surpris, puis amusé, Harry tenta de reprendre ses lunettes de mes mains, mais je les tenais à hors de portée. Il me poussa sur le divan et s'approchait dangereusement de moi lorsque je posai les deux doigts appartenant à ma main libre sur sa bouche.

-Arrête! chuchotai-je. Je voulais te voir sans tes lunettes. Et tu es pas mal!

-Rends-les-moi.

Je secouai la tête.

-Tu devras me passer sur le corps avant!

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Avec plaisir, susurra-t-il.

Et il me couvrit de baisers lascifs dans le cou, sur les lèvres, un peu partout. Je finis par céder sous la torture ma foi fort agréable! Je lui rendis ses lunettes, à bout de souffle d'avoir tant ri.

-Merci, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel, ce qui fit redoubler mes fous rires.

-Ben quoi? ajouta-t-il.

Et je repartis à rire de plus belle devant sa désinvolture. Lorsque je me fus calmée, je me collai contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Harry Potter, murmurai-je.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ginevra Weasley, me répondit-il.

Je souris et fermai les yeux. Je crois que je dormis puisque, lorsque je rouvris mes paupières, presque toute ma famille et Hermione nous observaient d'un air taquin, en ayant l'air d'avoir fait un très mauvais coup… Je me relevai aussitôt et vit… que je m'étais endormie sur Harry. Ça n'avait pas été un rêve! Je croisai deux émeraudes et je pus y voir de l'amusement. C'est alors que nous éclatâmes de rire, Harry et moi. Fred avait un appareil-photo à la main et me fit un clin d'œil. Je roulai des yeux et embrassai Harry, qui fut surpris de mon initiative, mais sûrement pas fâché. J'entendis le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil photo qui se mettait en marche et je sus d'hors et déjà que cette histoire d'amour avait un bel avenir devant lui…

* * *

Voilà! Merci de m'avoir lu! Reviews please!

Lexyann


End file.
